The Uchiha-Hyuuga's
by DisNarutard
Summary: The Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are thrown for a loop when they are faced with an issue they'd never expected to encounter: love. /SasuSaku/NejiTen/OCOC/slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Uchiha-Hyuuga's**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **-O-**

The heavy storm clouds suspended over Konohagakure began rumbling loudly, bringing about haste for shelter to the villagers wondering the streets as they went about their daily business. For nineteen-year-old Shin Uchiha, the eldest son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, the oncoming storm brought a sense of peace. Rain was a sign of spring, his favorite season. It also meant people preferred to be indoors, and if people remained indoors, there would be less work for the chief of the Military Police force and his employees. It was something Shin observed early on after assuming this role: the people of Konoha were more well-behaved when they were avoiding the rain. Unfortunately, that was not always the case for a few bad apples, but the Uchiha heir didn't let the thought of dumb teenagers or the occasional sketchy individual ruin his afternoon.

Hearing a thunderous crack emerge from the sky, his green eyes glanced up before taking hold of his uniformed hood and pulling it over his head as the downpour began. Keeping a steady pace, he watched as the villagers around him scurried into shops for shelter and smirked as a young brunette muttered something unintelligible and entered the café he was headed towards. It always amused him to watch people scramble in the rain while he remained calm. Only his father shared his interest in rain, a feature his mother insisted was one of many he had inherited from the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha often liked to wonder aloud how many qualities her children had either inherited from her or her husband.

For Shin, he often heard her gush about the bright green eyes she had _luckily_ passed on to both him and his kid sister Suzuki; meanwhile his younger twin brothers, Sano and Shigure, were "all Uchiha" as she liked to put it. However, when it came to their genes, his father had only ever stated that he was grateful his sons had never inherited the bright pastel pink hair his wife possessed. This usually elicited an eye roll from his mother, followed by a long speech of how she and Sasuke had the most gorgeous children in the village and pink hair would've made them ten times more attractive. That statement normally caused the Uchiha patriarch to fight off a smirk with a "Hn," and shake his head at his wife, who grinned and insisted she was right.

The light bantering between his parents had always put a smile on the Uchiha children growing up. It was a sign of the love that existed between a quiet man and an effervescent woman. To Shin in particular, it proved to be a reminder of who his parents were now in contrast to who they were prior to The Fourth Shinobi World War. While the generation following the events didn't know the full details of The War, Shin and the fellow children of the heroes and survivors were told that shinobi throughout the world had joined forces, creating what was now known as the Shinobi Union in order to establish and preserve peace throughout the nations.

Though he still didn't know much of The War as an adult, he knew that prior to it his parents were completely different people. It wasn't until a few years ago that his father had sit him down and explained to him that when he was his age he had been considered an international criminal. The revelation had shocked him, especially knowing how loyal his father was to their village and to the current Hokage, who had also been his former teammate as a genin. He remembered the pain behind his father's eyes as he revealed the story behind 'The Uchiha Massacre,' in which Itachi Uchiha had executed every single member of the clan aside from him. When Shin had asked what this had to do with his father being previously known as an international criminal, his father once again experienced a flood of emotions beneath his stoic exterior. Regret, pain, resentment; they all flashed across the patriarchs face at once as he told his son of his dark past.

It was almost simple, Shin thought, as his father explained the details of his desire for vengeance that led him to abandoning Konoha and his teammates. How were they, his mother and his godfather, able to forgive his father after everything he had done? Shin couldn't comprehend it, until his mother was able to explain. She tried to clear his confusion by explaining that, as genin, the three of them had formed a bond; Naruto and Sasuke especially. He recalled his mother's softened expression when she explained that ' _where bonds existed between friends, they were not so easily broken._ '

After wrapping his head around the events of his parents past: who they were and what they had been through, he eventually came to the realization that it no longer mattered to him. They were married, in _love_ , and had a family together. Despite how quiet and reserved a man his father was, he was a good one as he always put Shin and his siblings first. Things being as they were now, he didn't care about history; regarding his parents or Konoha. The village, and nation as a whole, was on an upswing with the Shinobi Union working continually and successfully. His father was serving as one of the representatives as the Hokage's second chair, and his mother was head of Konoha's hospital. He was happy, his parents were happy, and his siblings were happy. In his opinion, all was well in his world and nothing would disturb that.

A bolt of lightning cracked through the dark sky, causing Shin to flinch back slightly as the sound echoed through his ears. Casting another glance above, he saw the rain turning into a raging storm and decided to pick up the pace towards the café. The heavens rumbled again as he entered, and just as another bolt of lightning struck. Removing his uniformed cloak, he shook off the remaining rain droplets and hung it on the rack closest to the entrance and scanned the shop. Save for the usual customers he often saw, it was mostly empty. What caught his eye was the brunette he spotted who had gotten soaked just a few minutes prior. He felt a twinge of guilt, but the feeling was immediately replaced with surprise as he recognized the girls face.

Kaoru Hyuuga was the eldest and only daughter of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga, the heiress to the clan he knew rivaled his own. The Hyuuga Clan had been around since Konoha's establishment, much like the Uchiha Clan (only they weren't executed by one of their own). However, since they were larger in size, they were technically considered one of the oldest and most powerful clans in the village. The information didn't bother him now, seeing that his mother and Kaoru's mother were longtime best friends. For that reason, he had seen and got to know Kaoru and her younger brother, Kenji, on numerous playdates growing up.

Despite their wives' friendship, it was well known throughout the village (and the nation Shin suspected) that Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga despised each other. No one, including their wives, truly understood why, but most seemed to chalk it up to their pride. They were both alpha males, patriarchs of their own clans, and possessed their own birthrights: their kekkei genkai's. While Shin awakened his Sharingan at twelve years old, the same as his father, Kaoru would never be capable of developing her Byakugan due to her type one diabetes. Shin remembered his parents discussing it, claiming that the combination of Byakugan and Kaoru's ailment would put too much strain on her eyesight and possibly cause her to go blind.

Smug as he was as in his youth, Shin recalled how superior he felt to the heiress and her clan when he shared the news with his friends and fellow classmates. However, his arrogant attitude didn't last when his mother had scolded him for spreading the information. She had pointed out that Kaoru was no different than him, that no one with a hindrance such as hers made her any less worthy as a human being. Shortly after, the entire village learned that the Clan Elders had delegitimized Kaoru as the Hyuuga clan's heiress. She would no longer be considered an official heiress, and any responsibilities she held as the eldest had passed onto her younger brother. The news had devastated the girl, and he had a faint memory of witnessing a young crying Kaoru at the pier. He swore he had never felt so guilty in his entire life, and because of that he decided he wouldn't let his own pride stand in the way of how he viewed others. If ever given the chance, he would inform Kaoru just how gifted a person she was despite her condition. In that regard, he would not be his father; he wouldn't let his father's petty rivalry with the Hyuuga's cause his own.

Then, he began to see her in a new light. Although they had both grown out of playdates, Shin saw her on occasion throughout the village. His memories of a young Kaoru painted a lighthearted and headstrong girl, but as she grew older she became enigmatic. After her official title of Hyuuga heiress had been stripped from her, she matured beyond her years. Though he never had the opportunity to talk to her at length, he could see the renewed spark in her eyes. Knowing she didn't allow her condition, or her own clan, demean her, warmed Shin in a way he was never able to recognize. She was a new person to him, a person he admired and respected.

However, as he saw her now, the culpability returned as he took in her drenched state. She sat on a cushion near the café's fireplace, rubbing her arms to warm up. Hesitating at first, Shin stepped forward before grabbing his cloak off the hook and shook it a little more for good measure. He approached as Kaoru covered her mouth with a sneeze, shoulders slumping forward slightly and providing the perfect opportunity to drape the cloak over them.

"Bless you," he said casually as he came into her line of sight.

The weight of the coat surprised her, causing her to jump in her seat as she heard his voice and turned her dark eyes in his direction. At a loss for words, she looked at the material now enveloping her small frame and recognized it as the police's uniform. Upon that realization, she looked to Shin again with a smirk.

"Thanks, chief," she replied, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

For a fraction of a second, Shin felt his heart skip a beat as her eyes met his, the familiar and unrecognizable warmth in his chest returning. Now that he was standing inches away from her, he got a good look at her for the first time in years. The last memory he had of her was a few years prior, when Sakura had invited Tenten out for a girl's day with their daughters. He caught a quick glimpse of her when she was fourteen, lanky, and awkward; her hair always pulled back in some sort of braid. Now, at nearly seventeen, she was stunning. While she always resembled her mother more than her father, with coffee brown eyes and long wavy chocolate locks, her features now stood out to him. She had a faint sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks, and a pale blush complimenting her complexion. Her lips were a subtle tinge of pink and full to the point where he found his gaze falling to them and imagining how they might feel against his…

Clearing his throat to dismiss the warmth growing in his chest, and hopefully shaking off any awkwardness his silence brought on, he sat at a respectful distance beside her. "No problem," he said. "I saw you get drenched out there. Bad timing, huh?"

"Tell me about it," she said, exasperated, before nodding gratefully at him. "You didn't have to give me your cloak, though. I'll warm up eventually."

"Yeah, but you'll warm up a lot faster with it," he insisted.

"I guess you're right." She relented, returning her gaze back to the fire as another small shiver shook her.

Examining her features again, his dumb heart skipping another beat with increasing heat, he fidgeted for a minute as he tried to think of what to say next. "Didn't think it would rain today?" he asked, feeling like an idiot for introducing such a boring topic of conversation.

She smiled, amused. "Actually, I forgot my umbrella in my other bag," she said, gesturing to the one on the floor.

Glancing at it, he smirked. "That's what you girls get for having so many damn bags," he joked.

"Oh well excuse me. At least we girls have good taste in variety. Just how many suits do you owe exactly?" she asked, her tone matching his own.

He nearly grinned. "Just one. It's just what I need for a special occasion."

"Exactly. How boring!"

He laughed. "Hey, at least we have it easier than you girls."

"Touché, but still. Boring," she giggled.

This time, he allowed the grin to spread across his features. "You still laugh the same, you know," he said.

"The same as...?" She asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"As when you were younger. It hasn't changed," he smiled.

She wrinkled her nose in amusement. "How do you remember my younger laugh?"

He shrugged. "I just do."

"Well you still have the same smile," she countered, shivering.

"It's kind of hard to get a smile wrong."

She nudged his arm. "You know what I mean. All you Uchiha's have a trademark on smiles or something."

"Oh do we?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she said, shuddering rather forcefully.

Furrowing his brow in his concern, all amusement washed away. "You okay?" he asked.

She only nodded with another tremor and sighed deeply. "I'm fine. Once I'm cold, I stay cold for a while. Major character flaw if you ask me," she tried to joke, but Shin noticed how she subtly turned to her bag.

Casting his own eyes toward it, he noticed (what he assumed to be) her phone illuminating with a reminder that read: _'Check blood sugar._ ' Before thinking to ask, Shin reached past her to grab it and settled it on his lap as he returned his attention to her.

"You need this, don't you?"

She could only nod again as another tremble wracked her body, digging her nails into the cloak. Acting quickly, Shin searched the bag until he found a blood glucose monitor. Getting a test strip ready, Kaoru watched as he set it up appropriately before gently taking her hand and pricking her index finger. After a few seconds, the monitor blinked and showed a number which he asked was high or low. Once she indicated it was low, without words, Shin reached into the bag again until he found the right medication and syringe. After checking with her, he carefully pulled back the cloak and exposed her upper arm before injecting her with the insulin. She cringed despite the familiar sting and leant all her weight on her opposite arm, sighing shakily as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open a moment later when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and glanced up at Shin, who was avoiding her gaze. Deciding she was too weak at the moment to shake him off, she closed her eyes again and allowed herself to rest against his side until the insulin took effect.

"Feel better?" He asked once her trembling had ceased.

Still in a haze from her sudden blood sugar drop, she nodded and pulled back from his embrace in embarrassment. However, the movement caused her head to spin and she braced herself on the seat as black spots clouded her vision. Frowning, Shin took her shoulders again to steady her and waited until her breathing regulated before moving a hand to her back.

"You're not okay. Let me take you home," he insisted.

"N-No," she gulped. "I'm fine…it was just a…a hypoglycemic episode. I'm okay now, really," she said, trying to convince him.

He didn't buy it. "If you had one of those, then you should be home resting. Please, let me help you back."

She tried to feign nonchalance. "You take your job too seriously, chief," she said weakly before reluctantly allowing him to help her to her feet.

Glancing out the window, Shin glowered at the persistent rain but only draped the cape's hood over her head and slung the bag over his shoulder. Checking to make sure she could walk, he led her to the café doors before opening them.

"You're going to get soaked," she said, guilt laced in her voice.

"I don't mind," he assured with a smirk as he led her out.

After a few minutes of silence between them, she bit her lip as the guilt remained. Despite the cloak shielding her face from his, she could hear his muttered curses as the rain soaked him to the bone. Normally on her off days (the days her body decided to give her crappy blood sugar levels) she forced herself to remain indoors, but this time she felt a deep urgency to overcome it for once. Ever since she was old enough to understand her condition, she harbored a deep resentment for it. At first she tried rebelling against it, denying anything was wrong with her, but shortly after making herself sick from improperly caring for her health she had no choice but to face reality. She was diabetic, but she was not dead. She refused to let it get the best of her, and allowed herself to at least get out and enjoy her days outside of her house. She refused to be labelled as a sickly girl.

Today had been one of those days where she had awoken with low levels, but even so she forced herself to at least go to her favorite café and enjoy a cup of coffee while she read by the fireplace. Unfortunately, she did not foresee the rain or the current situation she was in; with Shin Uchiha escorting her back home after a hypoglycemic episode. If she had, she would have rather hid under her covers and stave off the humiliation.

Taking a minute to find her voice amidst the pattering rain, she cleared her throat as Shin pulled her in a little closer, thunder crackling loudly above them. "Thank you for this," she said over the volley. "I'm really sorry, too."

Although she couldn't see his face, she heard the smile in his tone. "Don't be sorry," he said simply.

She decided not to press any further as they approached the Hyuuga compound, and the feelings of guilt were soon replaced with dread as she realized how her father would react to Shin returning her home. She couldn't decide if he would be more worried about her current state or the fact an Uchiha had lent her his coat and nearly carried her home. Either way, she wasn't exactly in the mood to put up with Neji Hyuuga's wrath; too humiliated to face it. So she instead stopped walking and forced Shin to face her.

"I can make it home from here, you really shouldn't be here," she said.

He blinked, "Why not?"

She fidgeted, trying to find the right words. Before she had a chance to explain, he caught on. "I think your dad will forgive me for returning his sick daughter home." He snickered.

She frowned, "I'm not sick."

"Uh, I beg to differ. I had to give you a shot back at the café."

"That doesn't mean I'm sick," she snapped.

Shin blinked again, taken aback. "Hey I'm just trying to help you, Kaoru."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for your help. I told you I was fine, and I am," she said, removing the cloak and instantly getting soaked.

Too astonished to speak, he took the cloak as she held it out for him. She kept her hand held out, silently asking for her bag slung over his shoulder, and he frowned before removing it. "What's your problem?" he asked dejectedly.

"I don't have a problem," she retorted. "I can just make it from here on my own."

"You didn't have to take off the cloak and get wet," he replied, draping it over his arm. It was pointless using it for shelter now.

She stared at the drenched item on his arm, chewing on her lip as he watched the swarm of thoughts pass through her eyes. After a minute of nothing but the pounding rain resounding between them, her dark eyes met his. Though he could detect the apology in them, her words betrayed it.

"I should get home." She said before turning and walking away.

And that was it.

He stood there, watching her go until she disappeared from his line of sight, and had never felt more lost.

 **-O-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uchiha-Hyuuga's**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **-O-**_

More than a week passed, and Shin was more confident than ever that he had blown his chance with Kaoru. For days he replayed the encounter in his head, combing through the details in order to figure out what he might've said or done wrong. In the end he assumed he probably crossed the line in trying to help her. After all, he and Kaoru weren't that close, and she was probably uncomfortable with him seeing her in such a weak state. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, and ached to apologize. Unfortunately, he didn't have her number, and he knew if he tried stepping foot on the Hyuuga compound uninvited, he would surely be kicked out before he had a chance to see her. Instead, he tried to find her at the café but was met with disappointment every time he couldn't find her. Her absence only added to his remorse and fear that she may never want to speak to him again.

Which left him where he was now; contrite and scared. Sighing heavily, he set aside a pile of paperwork on his desk and leaned back in his chair, mind too scattered to focus on his work. He grabbed a shuriken from the box next to his desk and aimed for the target hanging on the wall across from him. Trying to clear his mind, he focused on the target and threw the shuriken effortlessly before missing the bullseye. He rolled his eyes, propping his chin up in his hand with another sigh. At least that mistake was less damaging than the one he made with Kaoru.

Perhaps he was exaggerating the situation. He and Kaoru weren't best friends, but they were bound to run into each other again. When they did, he would apologize, and this time he would fulfill his promise to encourage her and let her know just how much he respected and admired her. Given their previous encounter, she deserved that.

A light knock on his door stirred him from his thoughts and he stood, calling out to grant the person to come in before crossing over to the target to remove the shuriken. His back was to the girl whose timid voice said, "Hi."

He whipped around to face her and blinked when he saw Kaoru, holding two cups of coffee in her hands as she stood in the doorway. "Hey," he said.

They both paused, debating on what to say next before Kaoru cleared her throat. "I, um, brought you some coffee," she hesitated. "The barista at the café knew your order."

He smirked, taking the cup from her. "You didn't have to bring me anything," he said.

"Yeah, actually, I did," she sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry for snapping on you. It wasn't nice. You were so helpful and caring, and I was rude. So, I hope you accept my apology," she said guiltily.

He was taken aback. He did not expect this, for Kaoru to be sorry when all this time he believed he was at fault for their last meeting. Slowly, he smiled, "I accepted the coffee, didn't I?" He asked.

She nodded, her own smile growing. "Yeah, you did," she said.

"You really don't have to apologize, you know. I'm the one that crossed the line," he reasoned.

This time she was taken by surprise. "You didn't cross any lines, Shin," she said. "You helped me."

"But you got mad at me."

She sighed, "I got mad at you for a stupid reason, not because you made me uncomfortable or something."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Smiling again, she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I got mad…because you called me 'sick,' and I actually really don't like it when people call me sick. But you didn't know that, you couldn't have known that, and I still snapped on you when I shouldn't have. I really am sorry," she explained.

He grinned, relieved. "I'm sorry too, for making you feel vulnerable. It wasn't my intention."

"Hey, no one said anything about _vulnerable_. Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, whatever you say, Hyuuga," he said, still grinning widely.

She giggled softly and looked around his office. "Were you busy? I just wanted to drop by and apologize, I hope I wasn't interrupting your work," she said.

He shook his head, "No, you weren't interrupting. You're actually saving me from boredom. How about we go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Are you sure? You don't have a bunch of work to do, chief?" She joked at the mention of her nickname for him.

"Nah. Let's get out of here," he said, motioning for the door.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her outside of his office. Her cheeks, however, flushed slightly at the sight of the other police officers in the building, sitting at their own desks, and wiggling their brows or grinning suggestively. Shin, on the other hand, was unfazed as they walked to the front entrance and as a few men in his department began hooting and hollering at them. Sensing how uncomfortable she was getting by the reddening of her cheeks, he quieted the noise with one glare before stepping outside.

"You really seem to have them on a tight leash there, chief," she teased.

"Hey, I'm the boss. I don't have to say anything to shut them up," he smirked before adding "I'm sorry if their catcalling bothered you."

She shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked, motioning to the lingering rosy tinge to her cheeks.

She rolled her eyes, fighting off an amused smile, "It happens."

He chuckled, "Alright."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before settling on a bench and sipping their coffee for another few. Debating on what to bring up next, Shin leaned back and turned to her.

"What have you been up to this week? Aside from being mad at me?" He asked, grinning.

Kaoru played with the hem of her skirt for a minute, debating how to answer. "Well, I don't want to alarm you, but I did have to go to the hospital for a couple days," she paused as his face grew immediately alert with concern, but put her hands up in defense. "It wasn't anything major, and it wasn't your fault. My blood sugar levels were just…erratic, so my parents brought me in just to get it under control. I'm much better now, I promise."

Shin frowned. "Does that happen a lot?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Once in a while. It used to be a lot worse when I was little, but trust me it's a _lot_ better now."

"Still, that must've been rough," he said.

"You get used to it, I guess," she relented, before quickly changing the subject. "You know, you impressed me last time."

He smirked, relaxing as a warmth spread through his chest. A warmth he recognized to only reappear whenever she was around. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Usually if something like that happens out in public, people freak out and don't know what to do. You were calm, and you actually knew what to do," she explained.

"Well, parts of my job just shine through even when I'm off the clock," he smirked. "I'm supposed to stay calm and level headed."

"But how did you actually know _how_ to help me?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"That depends," she teased, but nodded in all seriousness.

"My first few years as a genin were pretty boring. I only had a few missions here and there, and nothing too worthwhile, so I considered changing my field to that of a medic nin. When I told my parents, my mom thought it would be a good idea for me to shadow her around the hospital for a while," he confided. "I picked up a few things before I chose to join the police force instead."

"Wow, I never knew that about you," she said. "I'm actually surprised I never saw you around the hospital."

"I kept a low profile," he admitted with a smile.

"What made you change your mind again? From a medic nin to a police officer?" She asked.

He took a minute to recollect his thoughts, finishing the last of his coffee as Kaoru waited patiently. Staring ahead as he continued to think, he stole a glance in her direction, finding that she was also staring in the direction he was looking. He studied her face carefully, admiring her beauty as the sun shone on her soft skin and the wind fanned her hair gently. Sensing his gaze, she turned to meet it; her brown eyes searching his.

"I guess I want to try and help people _before_ they end up in the hospital. I can't do much for the shinobi who get hurt during their missions, but if I can limit the civilians of this village from being harmed then," he shrugged, "I feel accomplished."

Kaoru watched him, mesmerized behind his reasoning for choosing to join the Military Police Force. While he spoke, she saw a pain hidden in his eyes; a pain that really said he had seen too many lives lost during his time at the hospital. While the streets of Konoha tended to be safe, she knew crime still existed. He probably watched too many people get injured or treated unfairly; he was empathetic to his homeland, he wanted to ensure as much peace as possible. It dawned on her just how passionate a man he was beneath his usually stoic exterior. The Uchiha men were known to have a cool façade, and while Shin was no exception, there was a deeply admirable person beneath it.

"That's…very noble, Shin," she said after a minute. "I think it's great."

He grinned, a boyish charm to his smile. "Can I say something?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "That depends. Are you going to cross a line?" She teased.

His smile faltered a little, "I hope not."

She smiled. "You can say whatever you want. I won't snap again."

He hesitated, "I think you're great. You have this condition, and you don't let it bother you. You're not insecure; in fact, you're strong. You've always been strong," he said before adding "I just wanted you to know that."

Kaoru blushed. She heard her parents call her 'strong' countless times, but after hearing someone else say it (after hearing _him_ say it) she couldn't help but feel flattered. Not only flattered, but for a second she swore she felt her heart skip a beat.

Clearing her throat, and settling her nerves, she smirked at him. "Gee, thanks for making me blush, _again_ ," she pretended to sound annoyed.

"Hey you started it," he joked.

"Are _you_ capable of blushing?"

"Probably not," he smiled.

She giggled before finishing off her coffee, "Since you have such a great job, you should probably head back."

"Yeah, I guess I should go before someone calls in complaining about a bunch of genin sealing them inside their own house. _Someone_ has to do it," he laughed as he stood, offering his hand to help her up.

She took it, her small hand fitting nicely in his, "There are actual genin going around doing that?" She asked.

"Yup. We have yet to catch them," he sighed, a smirk still on his lips.

"You better get to it then," she laughed.

 **-O-**

Eleven-year-old Suzuki Uchiha grinned widely at the display before her. Her sparkling green eyes widened in glee as she watched her eldest brother wish a brunette goodbye. What delighted her was just who the brunette was: Kaoru Hyuuga. She knew her heart stopped at the sight of them, having just come upon the two a few feet away before recognizing Kaoru and hiding behind a nearby tree to spy on them. She squealed gleefully as Shin passed her and ran up to clasp onto his arm excitedly.

He jumped, cursing under his breath as he recognized her and rolled his eyes. "You scared me."

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked, ignoring his statement.

"What?"

"What were you and Kaoru talking about?!" She repeated, nearly jumping for joy and rattling his entire composure.

"Were you spying on us?"

"Answer the question, Shin!" She exclaimed.

"I believe that's none of your business," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Aw, come on, Shin! Tell me!" She begged.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because! Kaoru is _so_ pretty, and you like her!" She insisted, as if it were obvious.

He paused, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not blind, Shin. You've been pining for her for _years_ , especially this past week. I wanna know what happened! What did she say? Why did it take her so long to get back to you? Is she okay?" She asked, barraging him with questions.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, silently begging for patience. "I'm never telling you anything ever again."

"Oh whatever, you love talking to me."

"Who said anything about pining for her? And for years? I just talked to her last week," he said.

" _Please_ , Shin. I know you, and you've had a mad crush on Kaoru for years. _And_ you've been walking around everywhere practically pouting since she brushed you off last week," she happily replied. "So tell me everything!"

He sighed, "Su, I have to go back to work. You need to get home and do your homework or something, like a normal eleven-year-old."

She scoffed, "Oh please, we all know I'm anything but normal."

It was true. From a young age, Suzuki had displayed signs of growing intelligence and maturity (in _some_ departments). At just three years old, she had a terrible temper tantrum after Sasuke had refused to allow her to join him on a mission (being his only daughter, the patriarch was wrapped tightly around her little finger, forming a deep bond between them), which led to her activating her Sharingan. Astonished and concerned that she awakened her kekkei genkei as a toddler, Sasuke and Sakura had her evaluated by The Council of Konohagakure. At the time the Elders of the Council were wary of Suzuki's abilities at her age, fearing she may not be able to control her emotions and therefore posing as a hazard to herself and those around her. However, Kakashi and Tsunade were able to reassure them that her Sharingan could and would be controlled.

It was a frustrating time for their parents. They were outraged that the Elder's viewed innocent little Suzuki as a threat, just for awakening her Sharingan. However, she was anything but. After much coaxing and explaining to her in a way her toddler mind could comprehend, they were proud to see that she could keep control of the kekkei genkai. The older she grew, the more she was able to train with her father on mastering it, and the more of an understanding she had of what it was and how it functioned. On top of that, once she was enrolled in the ninja academy she began showing signs of her inherited genius. She continually scored the highest in her class when it came to test-taking as well as her shinobi skills.

There was no doubt Suzuki was a prodigy, leaving her brothers a little envious as they grew up. However, instead of dwelling and competing with his exceptional kid sister, Shin focused on his own skills and career goals. He was content with his choices, and despite his parent's constant reassurance that he and his brothers were just as talented and amazing, he never allowed himself to feel insecure.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius. That doesn't mean you know everything," he said.

"Actually it does," she replied.

"Suzuki, I really need to get back to work. Just go home already," he insisted impatiently.

Sighing heavily, she let go of his arm. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over!"

He scoffed, "We'll see about that."

"Oh come on, please?" She begged again, her eyes growing wide and round as she stared at him pleadingly.

Shin bristled. He _hated_ when she used her puppy-dog eyes against him. It was his, and every male in the household's, weakness. It occurred to him long ago just how easily he, his brothers, and his father could be persuaded by the youngest Uchiha girl. Sometimes she used her intelligence for good, and other times she used it for manipulation. And boy, was she _good_ at it.

"Fine," he relented. "We'll talk later, but that doesn't mean you're going to hear what you want to hear."

She giggled before turning and skipping away, "We'll see!" She called out.

Shaking his head, he continued on his way back to the police station as Kaoru continued to invade his thoughts. The minute he saw her, an immense weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was relieved to know she wasn't harboring any grudges against him, and he was also proud of himself for keeping his old promise of encouraging her. However, as soon as the words left his lips, he instantly felt the need to say them again.

' _You're great. You're strong,_ ' he told her, and actually made her blush. Despite the warmth on her cheeks and the satisfaction it left in him, he wanted to keep on telling her those same words so she would never forget them.

He sighed as he contemplated his current feelings and his sister's words. ' _Maybe you're right, Suzuki,_ ' he thought as he realized that his emotions were beginning to tread on thin ice.

 **-O-**

 **A/N: Thanks to every review I got on the first chapter (all four of them ^^;) and a special shout out to my new friend/fellow fanfiction writer/SasuSaku shipper DeepPoeticGirl! She has read both this chapter and the last one and helped me polished them for you guys, so a huge thank you is in order! This chapter is dedicated to her!**


End file.
